Canada's Complete Introduction
by elfqueen13
Summary: Canada's Complete Introduction: A Telling of the Relationships between the Nations, Whether Familial or Romantic, In a Way That Can be Understood by Normal Humans as Told by Fem! Canada AKA Exactly what it sounds like AKA Self-Induced Headache


AN: This fic contains the following pairings. If a Nation is genderbent to be female, they will be indicated in **bold** :

*Den **Nor**

*Su **Fin**

*AmeBel

*Estonia X Ukraine

*Liet **Pol**

*Ro **Chu**

* Giri **pan**

*Hong **Ice**

*Turkey X **Egypt**

*Fr **UK**

*Pru **Can**

*AusHun

* **Rom** Bul

*Ger **Ita**

*Spa **mano**

 **AN cont'd: As well, if a character did not have a canon name, I chose, for the most part, the fanon name, or whatever was most commonly used. For several who have practically not appeared, I did not take too much care, as the point is just to come up with a telling of the relationships between the Nations, whether familial or romantic, in a way that can be understood by normal humans. Enjoy!**

So, my family. . . where should I start? My parents died when I was young, and for a couple of years or so, I stayed with a young Norwegian lady named Svanna; she has an Icelandic younger sister named Emilia who's a few years younger than me. At the time I was with them, they were living in Canada. Svanna's boyfriend Matthias is Danish; he has a Swedish half-brother named Berwald. Berwald is married to this really sweet Finnish lady named Tiina. They adopted two little boys a while ago: Erland, who was born in Ladonia, and Peter, who was born in -on?- Sealand.

Tiina has a Russian cousin named Ivan, whose younger Belarusian sister Natalya is dating my twin brother Alfred. See, when I was with Svanna, Alfred was raised separately in the States. Ivan and Natalya's older sister Katushya, who's Ukrainian, is with a guy from Estonia named Eduard. He and his younger brother Raivis, who's Latvian, have a Lithuanian cousin named Toris, who is dating a Polish girl named Felicja.

Ivan's girlfriend's name is Chun Yan - she's Chinese. The oldest of her younger siblings, Sakura, is Japanese and dating a Greek guy, Heracles. After Sakura are Hyung Soo and Yong Soo, the twins - they're Korean. Mei is next, she's Taiwanese. Li Xiao - who also goes by Leon - is the youngest; he was born in Hong Kong and happens to be dating Emilia. Heracles, who I mentioned earlier, has a Turkish cousin named Sadiq, and he's married to an Egyptian girl named Gulshan.

That's everyone connected to one side.

Now, I mentioned how my brother and I were raised separately after our parents died. That was for a few years, then we started living with a British lady named Alice and her French partner Francis - who is now her fiancé - and have been since. Francis has two nieces: Michelle from Seychelles and Lucille from Monaco. Their mom was the oldest - she passed away some time ago, but she and Francis have a younger half-sister from Belgium, Bella. She has a Dutch full brother named Abel.

Now, Alice's family, the Kirklands. Um. . . she's the second youngest. The oldest is her brother Alastair from Scotland, then there's Dylan from Wales, and the Irish twins: Erin lives in the Republic of Ireland, and Seamus in the UK.

Then there are Jett who's Australian; his little sister Wendy, born in Wy; and their half-brother from New Zealand named Kaelin. The three of them are cousins of the Kirklands. Oh, remember Li Xiao? He lived with the Kirklands for a time a few years ago for various reasons, so he's considered a distant cousin or something. They also hosted Neeraja - he's Indian - one year. . . I forgot Peter, who's the youngest Kirkland sibling by years. This is the same Peter that Berwald and Tiina adopted.

My boyfriend Gilbert is German, but the family has Prussian blood and he was born in what used to be Prussia, so he identifies as Prussian. His younger brother Ludwig was also born in Germany. They have a Swiss cousin named Basch; his little sister Lilli from Liechtenstein; and Roderich, who's Austrian, also their cousin, and the oldest of the five. He's married to a Hungarian woman named Elizabeta, and they recently had a baby who they named Leopold - he ended up being born in Kugelmugel. Elizabeta has a Romanian cousin named Vladimira, and the two of them get along like cats and dogs. Mira's with this Bulgarian guy named Milen and happens to be close friends with Alice and Svanna.

Anyway, Ludwig has an Italian girlfriend named Feliciana; she has a twin sister named Chiara Lovina, who has a Spanish boyfriend named Antonio, who I believe has a Mexican cousin named José, who has a Peruvian brother named Miguel, who has a Cuban half-brother named Carlos. Oh, I almost forgot about Romeo, Chiara and Feliciana's younger brother who was born in Seborga.

So, yeah. That's my family, meaning I'm related to pretty much most of the world.


End file.
